new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Bulldog Cartoons
is an American animation studio owned by Power Bulldog Pictures. It was founded on January 18, 1983. The studio serves as a division of Power Bulldog Feature Animation. Also, it makes theatrical cartoons, direct-to-video films and television shows. History Filmography Theatrical short films *''Powertoons'' (1983-present) **''Pit the Power'' (1983-present) **''Dot the Mouse'' (1983-present) **''Mr. Catnip and Finn'' (1983-present) **''Croc Dracula the Vampire Crocodile'' (1983-present) **''Raymond the Fox'' (1984-present) **''Cuckoo Toucan'' (1984-present) **''The Cheeky Muskrat'' (1985-present) **''Super Coyote'' (1985-present) **''The Tough Dog and the Laughing Cat'' (1986-present) **''Lily the Scientist Girl'' (1986-present) **''Handsome Lion'' (1987-present) **''Captain McRon and Gertrude the Horse'' (1987-present) **''Furrball and Ricky: Alley Cat Invaders'' (1987-present) **''The Wolf Kids'' (1987-present) **''Arnie Gator and Cecil Magpie'' (1988-present) **''Philip the Ghost Man'' (1988-present) **''Homer Husky and his Friends'' (1989-present) **''Agent Terrific Tiger'' (1989-present) **''Kitty and Canary'' (1990-present) **''The Crazy Otters'' (1990-present) **''The Sealion Siblings'' (1991-present) **''Happy Gopher and Genius Gopher'' (1991-present) **''The Orange Tabby'' (1991-present) **''The Little Lemurs'' (1991-present) **''Courageous Stuffed Animals'' (1992-present) **''The Swordsman and the Child'' (1992-present) **''Sandwich Masters'' (1993-present) **''A Girl and 10 Boys'' (1993-present) **''Tigerbot'' (1994-present) **''The Three Athletic Wolves'' (1995-present) **''Rico Raccoon and Brendan Husky'' (1995-present) *''Ultimate Stories'' (1995-present) Television shows *''The Powertoons Show'' *''The Adventures of the Little Monkeys'' *''The Wacky Brothers'' *''Butterfly Adventures'' *''Powertoons' Funny Racing'' *''Power Bears'' *''Invincible Sisters'' *''Pit the Power Misadventures: A Powertoons Production'' *''Two Silly Snakes'' *''Mystery Crew'' *''The Teenage Lives of Pinocchio'' *''Little Toons: A Powertoons Production'' *''Powertoonics Unleashed'' *''Power Bulldog's Cartoon Showcase'' *''The Adventures of Calamity and Michelle'' *''The Life of Best Friends'' *''Squawker and Friends'' *''The Awesome Misadventures of Benny Kangaroo and Vince Siamese Cat'' *''Copper's Misadventures'' *''Chuck, Wendy and Joe'' *''The Jefferson Family'' *''The Secret Hawks Show'' *''Ultra Hounds'' *''Two Siblings in Texas'' *''Hotel Fantasy Creations'' *''The Husky Family'' *''Brave the Scaredy Cat'' *''The Little Animal Gang'' *''The Fox Family'' *''Robot Beasts'' *''The Space Dingo Show'' *''The Spy Cheetah Duo'' *''Susan Telltale: The Fairy Tale Detective'' *''The Adventures of Little Dennis'' *''Cowboy Mouse'' *''League of Evil Otters'' *''Power Bulldog's House of Toons'' *''Powertoons Adventures'' *''The Delicious Snack Team'' *''Cartoony House'' *''The Comical Tales of Pit the Power: A Powertoons Production'' *''Century High'' *''The Space Night Show'' *''Terry and Penny'' *''The Adventures of Rainbow Deer'' *''The Sealion Siblings and Friends: A Powertoons Production'' *''Happy, Lily and Genius: A Powertoons Production'' *''Fiona and Finley: Warrior Foxes'' *''All-New Powertoons'' *''Paradise Pooches'' *''Two Teenagers and a Leopard'' *''Team Mad Scientists'' *''Rosanna and Trippy'' *''The Magical Animals'' *''Canine Legends'' (co-production with Pudú Producciones and Universal Animation Studios) *''The Dragon in the Modern World'' *''Pocket Beasts Trainer Squad'' Direct-to-Video films *''The Brave Deer'' *''Powertoons Classic Tales'' series *''Dot the Mouse's Around the World Adventure'' *''The Badger Prince 2: Loki's Generation'' *''Ronny the Deer 2'' *''The Return of Fox in Socks'' *''The Curious Gopher 2: Gopher Strikes Back'' *''A Space Dachshund in Hawaii 2: Crazy Troubles'' *''A Prehistoric Tale II: Enter the Centuries'' *''White Fang II: Wild Canine Adventure'' *''The Queen's New Feeling 2: Skiddle's New Feeling'' * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Logos Concept Art On-Screen Logos Variants Trivia * is inspired by Paramount Cartoon Studios/Paramount Television Animation/Paramount Classic Animation, Walter Lantz Productions, MGM Cartoons, Universal Cartoon Studios, Terrytoons, Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios, Warner Bros. Classic Animation, Pudú Producciones, Sony Cartoon Studios, GMAT Animation Studios, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Futurikon. *The studios produces both family-friendly and adult-orriented animation media. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:American animation studios Category:Power Bulldog Cartoons Category:Power Bulldog Pictures Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated